


Bohemian Rhapsody trailer

by MsFaust



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen (Song), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: This is intended to be read as the script for a movie trailer. It is based on the song “Bohemian Rhapsody” by Queen.





	Bohemian Rhapsody trailer

(Scene: A view of London at night. Steve, a high-school student, stands on the balcony of his apartment and looks out over the city.)

Steve: Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?

(Scene: The interior of the Emerald bar. Sammy, another high-school student, sits by herself at a table, watching Derrick, her father, clean the bar.)

Sammy: Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality.

(Scene: A nightclub. Steve and Sammy are standing by themselves, clearly unsure of what they’re doing there. Slowly, they look up and see each other. Cut to the two standing together on a boardwalk, looking out at the ocean. Steve appears depressed, eyes closed and his head hung low.)

Sammy: Open your eyes...

(Steve does.)

Sammy: Look up to the skies and see.

Steve: *sighs* I’m just a poor boy.

Sammy: I need no sympathy, because I’m easy come, easy go. Little high, little low. Any way the wind blows...

Steve: Doesn’t really matter to me.

(He pulls Sammy into a hug.)

Steve: To me...

(Scene: Three weeks prior, in Steve’s apartment. Steve and Delilah, his mother, are in the kitchen. The phone rings, and Steve’s mother answers it. On the other end is Jimmy, Steve’s older brother.

Jimmy: Mama, just killed a man.

(Delilah looks horrified.)

Jimmy: Put a gun against his head, pulled the trigger, now he’s dead.

Steve: Mama?

Steve (v/o): Life had just begun. But now he’s gone and thrown it all away.

Jimmy: Mama?

Delilah: *whimpering*

Jimmy: Didn’t mean to make you cry. If I’m not back again this time tomorrow, carry on. Carry on as if nothing really matters.

(Scene: A hospital room. Sammy’s older brother Tim lays dying as Sammy sits beside him.)

Tim: Too late. My time has come. Send shivers down my spine. Body’s aching all the time.

(Scene: In front of Steve’s apartment building. Two policemen are waiting as Jimmy hugs Delilah and Steve goodbye.)

Jimmy: Goodbye, everybody. I’ve got to go. Got to leave you all behind, and face the truth.   
Steve: Mama?

Delilah: *whimpering*

(Scene: Sammy’s room. Sammy and Tim are seated on the former’s bed, the latter crying as Sammy comforts him.

Tim: I don’t want to die. Sometimes I wish I’d never been born at all.

(Several shots of Steve and Sammy, separate and together. Cut to a high school auditorium. Several students, including Sammy, are rehearsing for a play as Steve enters.)

Student #1: I see a little silhouette-o of a man.

Student #2: Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the fandango?

Teacher: Thunderbolts and lightning!

Student #3: Very, very frightening!

Student #4: Me?

Student #1: Galileo!

Student #2: Galileo?

Student #1: Galileo!

Student #2: Galileo!

Students #1 and 2: Galileo Figaro!

Teacher: Magnifico!

(Scene: The school hallway, outside the cafeteria. Steve stands alone, looking at a photo of himself and Jimmy at a younger age.)

Steve: I’m just a poor boy. Nobody loves me.

(Scene: the interior of the Emerald bar. Sammy and Derrick are arguing.)

Derrick: He’s just a poor boy, from a poor family.

(Scene: The auditorium. A different scene is being rehearsed.)

Sammy: Spare him his life from this monstrosity.

(Scene: A bedroom. Sammy and Jeri, a Muslim classmate, are being pinned against the bed by Frank and Greg, two other students.

  
Frank: Easy come, easy go.

Jeri: Will you let me go?

(Frank slaps her)

Jeri: Bismillah!

Greg: No, we will not let you go.

Sammy: Let me go!

Jeri: Bismillah!

Frank: We will not let you go.

Sammy: Let me go!

Jeri: Bismillah!

Greg: We will not let you go.

Sammy: Let me go!

Greg: Will not let you go.

Sammy: Let me go!

  
Frank: Never let you go. Never, never, never never!

(Steve bursts in angrily.)

Steve: Let her go!

(Scene: Outside the Emerald bar. Derrick is shouting angrily at a man in an apron and chef’s hat.)

  
Derrick: No, no, no, no, no, no, no!

Chef: Oh, mamma mia! Mamma mia!

(Derrick grabs the man’s wrist.)

Chef: Mamma mia! Let me go!

(Scene: The auditorium. Another scene is being rehearsed.)

Student #4: Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me.

(Cut to Steve, who is watching from the doorway.)

Steve: For me.

(Cut to Sammy, who is watching from backstage.)

Sammy: For me.

(Several shots of Steve and Sammy, separate and together. Cut back to the auditorium, where rehearsal continues.)

Student #4: So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?

(Scene: Tim’s room. He is arguing with David, his boyfriend.)

Tim: So you think you can love me and leave me to die?

David: Oh, baby...

(Tim opens the door, and gestures for David to leave.)

David: Can’t do this to me, baby.

(Scene: The boardwalk. Sammy clutches Steve’s hand, with an expression of passion and desperation.)

Sammy: We gotta get out. Just gotta get right out of here.

(Several shots of Steve and Sammy, separate and together. Cut to the two of them sitting on a hill, holding hands.)

Steve: Nothing really matters. Anyone can see. Nothing really matters...nothing really matters...

Sammy: But me.

(Steve smiles and pulls her into an embrace. The title appears briefly before cutting back to the pair.)

Steve: Any way the wind blows...


End file.
